Hiccups
by addict-writer
Summary: A little story inspired by...hiccups. How do Justin and Brian deal with these nasty things knows as hiccups? Funny one-shot drabble. It can fit any timeline you want..take your pick.
**Something short and funny. =)**

* * *

It usually happened at the most inappropriate times.

Like during a serious conversation, or during class, or while watching a movie in silence, or while kissing.

But never before during sex.

Justin's back was arched off the bed, his hands fisting the pillow, while gasping for breath. Brian held his hips as he pumped into him harder, deeper, bringing Justin to new heights.

That was when it happened.

One of Justin's breathy gasps came out as a hiccup, shortly follow by another.

Brian shot him an amused look, momentarily losing rhythm. He leaned closer, whispering in Justin's ear. "Boo."

Justin groaned annoyed when another hiccup hit him. "Fuck."

"Christ. Hold your breath. Here, drink some water." Brian pulled out, making Justin cry out in protest. "I can't fuck you while you hiccup."

Justin gulped down half of the bottle, settling back on the bed. After thirty quiet seconds, he beamed at Brian. "It's go— _hic_. Fuck."

Brian palmed his face, getting out of the bed. He rummaged through his kitchen for something sweet. Not finding anything, he returned to bed with the jar of honey and a teaspoon. "Try this."

"I fucking... _hic_...hate... _hic_...this shit!"

"You hate honey?"

"I... _hic_... FUCK! Hiccups... _hic_...nasty stuff." Justin pressed both hands to his mouth and nose, holding his breath. His shoulders kept rocking with each hiccup.

"Relax. It can't last forever." Brian brought the teaspoon coated in honey to Justin's mouth. "Open up."

Justin narrowed his eyes at Brian, but did as told, lowering his hands. The second he opened his mouth, a loud hiccup exploded from his lips. He sucked on the tablespoon, swallowing the honey, before holding his breath.

When he was sure it was gone, a violent hiccup rocked his body.

"Jesus Christ." Brian made to give him more honey, but Justin refused.

"... _hic_...I'm up... _hic_...set too. Sorry... _hic_. Not my... _hic_...fault."

Brian ripped the condom still covering his dick, before flopping on his back. "Let me know when your drama princess moment is over."

Justin hit Brian with the pillow, hiccuping loudly, which made him burst in laughter.

"Don't laugh, you idiot. You'll make it worse."

"It's bec... _hic_...because... _hic_...I ate to quickly... _hic_...earlier. But I... _hic_...wanted to... _hic_...fuck before... _hic_...bed."

"Looks like you cockblocked both of us."

"S-sorry," Justin whispered through a hiccup. "Where are you... _hic_...going?"

Brian went to his laptop, ignoring his hiccuping partner. He typed in the search-bar the word 'hiccup', hoping to find a quick remedy. He managed to find more information about what could have caused it, besides Justin's fast eating. That couldn't be the cause, because the twat always wolfed down his food.

The website Brian found said that intense emotion such as euphoria or extreme joy, alcohol, spicy food, eating rapidly, laughing, or swallowing air excessively could cause a bout of hiccups. Justin had eaten spicy, they'd drunk two bottles of wine, they'd laughed with tears at Brian stumbling over the steps to his bedroom, and then while fucking, Justin had been gasping for air as he got closer to his release, which never happened because his fucking hiccups hit.

As for remedies, Brian had already given Justin water, honey instead of sugar, he'd held his breath, but he found a new cure that he didn't know about.

"I've got it, Sunshine!" He rushed up the stairs. "Handstands!"

Justin choked on his latest hiccup, staring at Brian wide-eyed. They held eye-contact for a while during which no hiccup hit Justin, before they both burst out in laughter.

"I guess being scared does indeed send the hiccups away."

"Here I was all for showing you the correct way to do handstands." Brian teased, lounging next to Justin. "All better?"

"Yeah, but exhausted."

"I bet." Brian kissed his forehead. "You'll have to make it up for cockblocking us tomorrow morning."

"I promise." Justin snuggled next to Brian.

They lay there in silence in the dark room, unable to sleep, until Brian flicked Justin's ear.

"You're adorable when you hiccup."

"Fuck you, Brian. It's the worst thing to experience. I fucking hate it."

* * *

 **Join me in my newly created group on facebook for my stories. The name of the group is Queer as Folk U.S. Fanfiction Addiction. Send a request, and I will accept you in.**


End file.
